ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
MISSION: LEGACY
MISSION: LEGACY (Malay: MISI: LEGASI) is the twenty-sixth episode of Agent Ali. It is also the thirteenth and final episode of Season 2. It airs on March 30, 2018. Synopsis The M.A.T.A. agents must prevent Uno from accessing the M.A.T.A. Mainframe. Plot Characters *Main characters: **Ali **Alicia **Uno **Zain **Rudy **Iman **Khai *Minor characters: **Dos **Trez **Seis **Siete **Jenny **Chris **Moon **Roza **Bulat **Zass **Comot **Jet **Geetha **Leon **Karya **Bakar **Puan Munah **Viktor Ong **Dayang **Ganz **Rizwan (in end credits, but not fully shown) **General Rama (mentioned only) Trivia *The title of this episode is not revealed until the official airing of the episode. 'Allusion' *The scene when Uno stabs Zain in the abdomen is similar to the scene when Kylo Ren stabs Han Solo in "Star Wars: The Force Awakens". 'Spoilers!' *Zain and Uno perish when M.A.T.A. Academy is destroyed by the M.A.T.A. satellite. **The title of the episode refers to the legacy Zain has left in the end of the episode. * In the end credits, although is not fully shown, it is likely that the character of the man who appears in the end credits is Rizwan because it shows him holding the lollipop. Gallery Ali Looking To Zain.png Zain And Ali.png "But Uno?".png|''"But Uno?"'' Jenny Mad To Zain.png|''"Give it to me."'' "Ah".png "Block him.".png|''"Stop him!"'' Dos Prepare To Attack Zain.png Seis & Siete Prepare To Attack Zain.png Zain Thinking.png All in black Walpaper.png Trez Blur.png Dos Slashing With Her Shox Stix.png Seis & Siete Blur.png Zain Looking Seis & Siete.png Zain Style.png|Zain backflips Trez with style Seis & Siete Hit By Ball.png|Seis & Siete was hit by their ball Zain throws Dos Shox Stix to Cinco.jpg Chris, Iman & Moon Gasp Looking Zain.png Alicia Smile Khai Gasp.png Ali Amazed To Zain.png Jenny Tired.png Zain Arrive To Uno.png|Zain approach to Uno Uno Meeting Zain.png Uno Talking To Zain.png Uno Ready To Attack Zain.png|Uno (Djin) ready to attack Zain Zain One Eye.png Zain Shooting Uno.png Uno Slashing To Zain.png Uno Attacking Zain.png Zain Shielding From Uno's Sword.png Zain want to shooting Uno.png Zain was almost hit by Uno's sword.png|Zain was almost hit by Uno's sword Zain punching Uno's face.png Uno shielding from Zain's punching.png Iman, Roza, Ali, Alicia & Khai Get Ready.png Seis & Siete.png|Seis & Siete after being hit by their ball Dos & Trez rise.png Ali Mad To Rudy.png "Bulat, let's play soccer.".png|''"Bulat, let's play soccer."'' -Rudy "I can!".png|''"I can!"'' -Ali Alicia sigh.png Seis want to kick ball to Rudy.png|Seis kicking ball to Rudy Rudy dodge from Seis ball.jpg|Rudy dodge from Seis' ball Bulat!.jpg|''"Bulat!"'' Bulat holding Rubik Sphere.png|Bulat holding Rubik Sphere Rudy and Bulat's Rubik Sphere.jpg Rudy kick Bulat's Rubik Sphere to Seis.jpg|Rudy kick Bulat's Rubik Sphere to Seis Seis Trapped By Bulat's Rubik Sphere.png|Seis trapped by Bulat's Rubik's Sphere "What's kind of a ball?".png|''"What kind of ball is this?"'' Siete & Rudy Fighting.png|Siete vs. Rudy Iman attacking Droid.png|Iman attacking Droid Zass running.png|Zass running Buster Droid Attacking.jpg Buster Droid defeated.jpg Roza After Shooting Buster Droid.png Dos After Hitting The Moon's Hologram.png|Dos after attacking Moon's hologram Moon Scared After Dos Prepare To Attake Her.png|Moon scared when Dos prepare to attack her Moon Screaming With Running.png|Dos prepare to chasing Moon Chris Shielding From Trez.png|Chris vs. Trez Trez tied by Ali's Yoyo.png Ali pulling Trez.png Ali terrified looking to Trez.png|Ali scare to Trez Trez wants punch Ali.png Comot attacking Trez.jpg Bulat thrown his Rubik to Siete.png Siete dodge from Bulat's Rubik Sphere.png|Siete dodge from Bulat's Rubik Sphere Siete dodge from Rudy's kick.png|Siete dodge from Rudy's kick Rudy kicking Siete.jpg "Huh?".png|''"Huh?"'' -Siete after being hit by Rudy's kick Bulat solving Rubik Sphere.png Bulat was hit by ball.png|Bulat was hit by ball Bulat Funny Face.png "Feel that!".png|''"Take that!"'' -Siete Siete notice about Rudy's Bracelet.png Rudy's Bracelet activate to Siete.png|Rudy's bracelet activate to Siete Rudy want to controlling his Bracelet.png Iman after attack the Droid.png Iman looking to R-O.png R-O shocked.png Roza shooting R-O's Drone.png|''"You hit mine!"'' -Khai Roza, Khai & R-O.png|''"I think this was the last one..."'' -Roza Zain shooting Uno with style.png|Zain shooting Uno with style Uno ready to slashing Zain.png Zain shielding from Uno.png Zain shielding.png "Hmm." -Zain.png Chris jumping.png Plasmakris pulling Trez's hand.png Trez grunt to Ali.png Shawl after hit Trez.png Iman ready to attack.png Moon running.png|Moon running when being chased by Dos Dos chasing Moon.png|Dos chasing Moon Zass after falling down Dos.png "Yeah Zass".png|''"Yeah! Zass!"'' -Moon Dos mad to Zass.png it's exhausted.png|''"Hah! You guys are gonna lose!"'' -Moon Trez noticed green light.png Roza prepare to shooting Trez.png Dos & Trez surrounded.png Alicia & Ali noticed the red shoot.png All noticed red shoot.png Alicia & Ali hurting after hit by red shoot.png "Moon.".png|Moon KO Trez Smile.png Chris & Iman Looking To Jenny.png Jenny mad.png "You are all annoying!".png|''"You guys are annoying!"'' Roza mad to Jenny.png|Roza angry to Jenny Roza want to shoot Jenny.png Dos shooting Roza.png Shox Stix shoot Roza.png Roza electrocute.png|Roza electrocute by Dos Roza after electrocuted by Dos.png|Roza KO by Dos Chris looking Roza electrocute.png Chris after KO by Trez.png|Chris KO by Trez Alicia shooting Jenny.png Jenny hiding.png Jenny hiding from Alicia.png Jenny shooting Alicia.jpg Zass moment before electrocute.png Zass Said Good.png Zass electrocute.png|Zass electrocute by Dos Zass after electrocuted.png Zass Crying.png Dos smile after electrocuted Zass.png Jenny holding her gun.png Jenny want to shoot Alicia.png|Jenny vs. Alicia Alicia ready to attack Jenny.png Jenny ready to attack Alicia.png R-O running.png Jenny screaming.png|''"How dare you!"'' Alicia punch.png|Alicia punching Jenny Alicia punching Jenny.png|Jenny KO by Alicia R-O taking tablet for Khai.png Khai holding Jenny's tablet.png Trez attacking Ali.png Ali after attacking Trez.png I.R.I.S. glitching.png I.R.I.S. ready to use.png Ali smiling look to the I.R.I.S.png Ali activate I.R.I.S.png Ali ready to action.png Alicia after punch Jenny.png Alicia looking to her Atlas.png Roza tired.png|Roza after KO by Dos "Iman!" -Roza.png|''"Iman!"'' Iman catching Atlas from Roza.png "Where's the other one?".png Rudy looking to Jet KO.png Jet KO.png|Jet KO Dos & Trez.png|Dos & Trez prepare to attack Rudy, Iman & Alicia using Atlas.png|Ali using I.R.I.S., while Alicia, Iman & Rudy using Atlas Zain shielding from Uno's sword.png Uno style.png Zain tired.png "Already desperate, good.".png|''"Already desperate, good."'' "No, I just understood how your I.R.I.S. resistance match.".png|''"No, I just understood how your I.R.I.S. resistance match."'' "What?" -Uno.png|''"What?"'' Zain talking to Uno.png Zain backward body.png "Now, I'm ready.".png|''"Now, I'm ready."'' Uno looking Zain ready.png "It does not make sense.".png|''"It does not make sense."'' Zain holding his Pistol.png Zain hitting Uno.png Uno's hand.png "Huh?" -Uno.png Zain falling down Uno.png Zain punching Uno.png Uno in the wall.png Zain after punching Uno.png Uno rise.png Zain running.png Zain kicking Uno.png Zain fighting Uno.png Dos fighting Alicia & Rudy.png|Dos vs. Alicia & Rudy Rudy's Bracelet in Dos feet.png Dos caught by Rudy.png|Rudy's bracelet activate to Dos Rudy caught Dos.png|Rudy caught Dos Alicia want to attack Dos.png|Alicia attack Dos Dos KO.png|Dos KO by Alicia Trez prepare to attack Alicia & Rudy.png|Trez prepare to attack Alicia & Rudy Trez's leg caught by Ali's yoyo.png Ali falling down Trez.png Iman attack Trez.png|Iman attack Trez Trez KO by Iman.png|Trez KO Alicia, Khai & Iman after fighting Trez.png "Ish!".png "Get a Agent Geetha's Enhancer, and try to treat as many as possible.".png Alicia look to Rudy.png "I'm coming with you.".png|''"I'm coming with you."'' -Rudy "Ok.".png|''"Okay."'' Zain shooting Uno with his pistol.png Zain smashing Uno.jpg Zain uppercut to Uno.png|Zain uppercut to Uno Uno KO.png Uno failed.png Zain ready to shooting Uno.png "What are you waiting for, go on!".png|''"What are you waiting for, go on!"'' Uno mad to Zain.png Zain sigh.png Uno looking to Zain.png "I will not repeat the same mistake.".png Uno & Zain.png "Me too.".png Uno's hand & Zain's hand.png Zain smile to Uno.png Uno thrust sword to Zain.png|Uno thrust sword to Zain Ali gasp after looking Uno thrust sword to Zain.png|Ali looking Uno thrust his sword to Zain Uno evil smile.png Uno evil's smile to Zain.png Uno smile to Zain.png Zain KO.png|Zain KO by Uno Uno mask.png "Agent Zain...".png|''"Agent Zain..."'' Alicia & Rudy looking Zain KO.png Ali sad about Zain.png Alicia sad about Zain.png Iman looking to Geetha.png Iman checking the Atlas.png Rudy Atlas override.png "Ali?" -Alicia.png Ali before became override.png Ali override mode.png|Ali override mode Uno accessing to MainFrame.png MainFrame Access.png Uno accessing to Main Frame.png Uno accessing to MainFrame 2.png Ali face-to-face to Uno.png "Ah... Super Agent is coming up.".png|''"Ah... Super Agent is coming up."'' -Uno Ali looking to Uno.png Alicia & Rudy looking to Ali override.png Uno & Ali face-to-face.png Uno & Ali using I.R.I.S.png I.R.I.S. Identifying.jpg Incoming attack from Uno.png|Incoming attack from Uno Incoming attack from Ali.png|Incoming attack from Ali Warning fumar slash evade.jpg Aero boots ready.jpg Aero boot kick evade.jpg Uno want to attack Ali.png|Uno attacking Ali Ali want to attack Uno.png|Ali attacking Uno "Do not.".png "What happen to Atlas?".png "Much bigger.".png Uno grab Ali's Yoyo.png Uno falling down Ali.png Alicia gasp.png Ali panting.png "Ali will lose if it goes on like this.".png Uno defeats Ali.jpg "Alicia! Do not!".png|''"Alicia, do not!"'' "How do you do that?".png "Don't think it.".png Atlas calculating movement.jpg Ali & Iman attacking Uno.png Uno trapped in Gravity Bullet.png Alicia closed eyes.png Uno trapped in debris.png Iman, Alicia & Rudy after fighting Uno.png Iman, Alicia & Rudy tired.png I.R.I.S. dropped.png Ali tired.png Iman, Alicia and Rudy tired.png Uno want to rise.png Khai & Rudy taking Ali.png Alicia missing Zain.png Boy And Shaun.png "dere tet tet tet tet tet".png Pan.png Boy Smile.png Alicia And Ali Smile.png Ganz Laught.png "And His Talent Created the Atlas".png|''"And his talent created the Atlas."'' Ali Smile In Hologram.png Kelibat_lelaki_jaket_hitam.png|The character appear in end credits Mission Last Season 2 - Today.png Mission Legacy - Debriefing.png Mission Legacy - 10;30 AM.png Misi Legasi_-_1_Juta Tontonan.jpg Ejen_Ali_Season_2_Finale_Poster.jpg Videos Episod Akhir Musim 2 Ejen Ali -Trailer Episod Akhir Musim 2 Ejen Ali Musim 2 (EP13) - Misi Legasi Bahagian 1 Ejen Ali Musim 2 (EP13) - Misi Legasi Bahagian 2 Ejen Ali Musim 2 (EP13) - Misi Legasi Bahagian 3 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Missions Category:Missions (Season 2) Category:Videos